


Into the Morphin' Grid

by UnicornAffair



Series: The Amazing Spider-Billy [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Fusion, F/F, Gen, M/M, it's more of a gen fic than a ship fic, team fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Everything was going great for the one and only Spider-Man, aka Billy Cranston...that was until a dimensional portal opened up at the worst time. He comes face to face with other versions of his friends. So much for being the ONLY Spider-Man...





	Into the Morphin' Grid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthesun/gifts).

> I am SO sorry this has taken so long to finish but I wanted your birthday gift to be something special and be something very us. So I finished the Spider-Billy universe with a bit of a bang as you were the whole reason the Spider-Billy universe existed in the first place.
> 
> Thank you so much for everything you do and happy (extremely belated) birthday. <3 you are an amazing friend and I hope you enjoy

_ My names Billy Cranston, well, it’s William Cranston but that’s my dad’s name. I like to go by Billy. Billy Cranston at your service. To the outside world; I’m just a guy trying to survive grad school. Ha little do they know I have a big secret.  _

_ I’m the one and only Spider-Man!  _

_ One and only, ha, so I thought anyway…. _

*****

It all started where it normally begins; a fight in the streets of New York getting out of control. Spider-Man was up against a  _ new  _ foe, one deemed the Emerald Spider. Unlike Spider-Man the “Emerald Spider” didn’t even look human, he walked on two legs sure but looked like a hulking mass of green... _ goo. Technically  _ it was in an alien symbiote but, hey, no reason to get scientific here. His strength was unwavering, the poor fire hydrant didn’t have a chance when the Emerald Spider lifted it out of it’s place and hurled it at the beloved Spider-Man.

Thank goodness for spider senses. A nimble Spider-Man leaped into the air and shot a web to grab the metal of the hydrant, hurling it back in the Emerald Spider’s direction. Behind the mask, Billy could only watch with wide eyes as the Emerald Spider crushed the hydrant in his hands like an aluminum can. “We’re going to need a bigger boat” 

There were too many people around, too many innocent civilians that could get hurt. His  _ friends _ could get hurt. Trini Gomez worked as a bartender down the street, Kimberly Hart was  _ always _ a target at city hall. Zack Taylor was a simple beat cop, the first line of defense and an able body, would be diverting people away from the superpowered smackdown. The big city was a far cry from their hometown of Angel Grove. Billy had to be extremely aware of his surroundings...Zack had gotten into the crossfire too many times...Jason may’ve been promoted to detective, but as Spider-Man’s boyfriend, well---if anyone  _ knew _ he’d have the biggest target on his back.

“Hey, hey, hey. Why don’t we just talk this out? I can tell you’re very hurt and maybe if you get your feelings out we can find some sorta solution” Billy carefully approached, a hand on his chest, his head tilted to the side, “Maybe a little less public panic?” His tactic of  _ talking it out _ was met by a horrifying screech from the Emerald Spider---ugh, the way it’s tongue waggled was nightmare fuel for a good week. “Yeah, well, it was worth a shot” The bad guys never pick the  _ easy _ way out. Nope. Always with the  _ hard way. _

Billy extended both of his arms out to web the street lamps on either side of the street, using that to slingshot himself into kicking the Emerald Spider’s chest. The force of the momentum knocked him back into a parked taxi. Ooh. Property damage. That’s gonna get an ugly write up in the papers. Well, better a car than a person. Spider-Man landed on the ground in a crouch, tilting his head from side to side until it popped. He was just getting  _ started.  _

The Emerald Spider was inspired by the bright yellow taxi he had just dented, he easily picked it up and hurled it Billy’s way, forcing Spider-Man to skillfully jump back. Only, something odd happened when Spider-Man’s feet touched the pavement of the street. A bright green aura appeared below him, that couldn’t be good. It wasn’t the Emerald Spider’s doing either as his reaction to the bright light was to screech and high tail it out of there like a vampire exposed to the sun, all while absorbing bullets from the nearby police. 

Spider-Man tried to move to go after him, he was now heading in the direction of the police station, but he was stuck as if he had stepped into an invisible putty that kept a vice grip on his legs. If a terrified manimal ran into Jason...there’s no telling what it would do. 

“Spider-Man!” Officer Zack Taylor ran to Billy’s aid, trying to pull the beloved hero out of the light but to no avail. As soon as his arm reached out to grab onto his friend’s was the moment Spider-Man blipped out of existence, absorbed into the strange light. 

*****

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!” Billy screamed, kaleidoscopes were nice to look through but he felt like he was  _ in one.  _ Bright lights surrounded him as his body’s atoms felt like they were tearing apart and mashing back together again. What was happening? Where was he going? Was this the Quantum Realm? He had to reach for his blue Spider-Man mask, pulling it off as fast as possible so he could still feel like he was  _ breathing.  _

He landed onto the pavement with a loud thud, as if he were dropped exactly where he was scooped up. Downtown New York...only this was  _ different.  _ Something felt  _ off  _ this wasn’t  _ his _ New York. Billboards for advertisements were jumbled;  _ Twist Mist  _ instead of  _ Mist Twist.  _ Billy was about to rush to put his Spider-Man mask back over his face when he took stock around him...people everywhere had a Spider-Man mask to hold onto, or Spider-Man  _ something.  _ Yeah, sure, Billy had merchandise made in his model but this felt different...it felt  _ somber… _

He turned the corner and that was when he saw the big bold headline on a newspaper rack.  _ Spider-Man has Died.  _ A photo of Billy Cranston as the feature...the entire city of New York was mourning this...he used his strength to jimmy open the little door and steal a paper to get a better look. The man in the photo wasn’t  _ him _ he was noticeably different...white, blonde,  _ glasses?  _ It was then the Billy we’ve come to know and love made a sound conclusion...this wasn’t his world at all, his  _ dimension.  _ He needed a way to get back as quick as possible...but who could he go to? If Billy Cranston here wasn’t even  _ him  _ what would his friends be like? Zack, Trini, Kimberly... _ Jason… _

Still. A great hero was lost. Someone who put his life on the line doing the  _ exact  _ thing Billy sought out to do...before he could figure out a way to get  _ home,  _ he wanted to pay his respects to  _ this world’s _ Billy Cranston. It was a stark reminder that even though he had superpowers, he wasn’t invincible. Not every day ended with a happy ending. Jason and Zack being on the police force scared him, he always worried that  _ they _ would be the ones he would have to bury, not the other way around. When Trini and Kimberly got kidnapped by a mob boss, Billy was so terrified that he would never see his best friends again; all because Kimberly was trying to do the right thing as a DA. This could be any of them. 

First things first; Billy had to find some alternate clothes to wear over his blue spider-suit. Anything to blend in a little better. Snagging a winter coat and a good pair of pants from a church collection wasn’t his  _ proudest  _ moment, someone else could really use the warmth on a cold day in New York but desperate times called for desperate matters. He would have to make up for it when he returned to his own dimension. 

Billy hated cemeteries, they reminded him of his darkest memories...the first few days when he lost his own father. He was so young when he and his widowed mother had to bury their beloved member of the family. William would always bring a smile to his son’s face, he taught him the soul of old country music, he taught him how to fish, he would tell stories of how he and his mother fell in love when she was working some nowhere job as a waitress in a diner. Most importantly he taught him a phrase that stuck with him. 

_ With great power comes great responsibility.  _

Well, William’s context was dynamite, but Billy swore the phrase had multiple purposes; especially after his gift of “spiderisim” as well as protecting the remainder of Doctor Zordon’s power coins.

It wasn’t  _ hard _ to find this world’s Billy’s grave, what with all of the spider memorabilia, letters to the hero, photos, so much showering of love. In dark times where the world felt like it was going to implode on itself Spider-Man was truly a beacon of light someone to give people hope that maybe everything was going to be okay...only to die…

“I’m sorry, I know you had great plans for me but I don’t know what to do! I don’t know how to fix it” A grieving young man kneeled before the grave, his head hanging low in defeat, “It should be me...not you…I’m just a nobody” A sudden jerk of his head when he noticed that there was someone behind him, it was then Billy could feel a moment in his gut. His  _ spider senses _ were going out of control. Usually when they went off it was because Billy was in immediate danger and he would have to contort his body to avoid some life threatening attack, here it was as if...wavelengths were synchronizing...could it be. “Who are you?”

Billy recognized that voice anywhere, when he stepped closer, his hands up to show that he meant no harm, he was able to get a closer look to confirm it. Jason Scott. Only. He looked like he was still in high school, not the confident detective in Billy’s life. “Whoa whoa it’s okay” Billy tried to calm him down but it was like looking into a pensive of the past. “You’re...just like me” The Jason of this world had powers? What was happening?

_ “What?”  _ The teenager shook his head, Billy sounded absolutely crazy as a random stranger approaching him in a cemetery. Yeah, that didn’t look good on paper. “Stay away from me, man”

“No see, well, this is complicated but  _ I’m  _ Billy Cranston” It was challenging to see the man he loves recoil away from him so harshly, but then again, this wasn’t  _ his  _ Jason...his Jason would be worried sick at home. (and be of age). 

Before Billy could explain, Jason pointed to the gravestone, “No,  _ that _ is Billy Cranston! I was there when he died! When  _ this _ happened to me!” Jason had powers that much was clear, but he wasn’t in control of them, his emotions got the best of him when he shot a web at Billy Cranston’s headstone, that alone horrified the young man. “I don’t know what’s  _ happening!” _

“I know you’re scared, I was scared too when it all started” Billy sighed, he stayed in his place not wanting to freak him out even more. Jason was right there when the other Billy died...his body was changing, and now some guy was claiming to be  _ their  _ Spider-Man. “I’m not  _ your _ Billy but I  _ am _ a Spider-Man, I  _ am _ Billy Cranston...but from another dimension. A parallel world just like yours”

Jason’s face contorted into a frown, “That sounds like a Power Ranger movie” Billy’s eyes widened at the realization,  _ what? _ In  _ Jason’s _ world they were equivalent to the MCU oh how freaking cool.  _ _

“Yes! It’s exactly like a Power Rangers movie! Or or a uh a ranger comic book!” He snapped his fingers excitedly, “I'm the Billy Cranston from Earth...we’ll call it 2017”

The conversation seemed to be calming Jason down, the teenage boy exhaled, “That’s a really specific number” Little did he know the significance of the year in Billy’s life. This was the year he  _ became  _ Spider-Man, the year he shared his first kiss with the quarterback, when he saved the school from Rita Repulsa...it was the  _ start _ of a nerdy boy’s life. “But ah…” He glanced back to the grave, “You don’t  _ look _ like Billy”

“I know, I don’t have the glasses” The comment made Jason laugh, he wasn’t exactly referring to the choice of eyewear.  _ Right.  _ Billy should have guessed; but was really fixated on  _ this _ Billy’s need for them. If he was  _ Spider-Man _ surely his vision would’ve been corrected by the altering of his DNA. Unless this Billy used it as a secret identity thing but  _ that _ wouldn’t matter with the mask...so...it was perplexing to say the least.

“So ah” For the first time a smile was on Jason’s face, relief that he wasn’t  _ alone _ anymore in this dire situation was starting to settle in, “You can help me”

“I need to go back to my world” Billy offered his hand to shake, a sign of good will from  _ his _ Earth, “We can help  _ each other”  _

It dawned on Billy that they were having this conversation in a not very ideal location. He came here to honor  _ this _ world's Spider-Man after all. As the adult he had to take a breath and make the plan of action, Jason was depending on him...and with the Emerald Spider back home raising amuck he needed to get back to his world as soon as possible. He had faced a multitude of enemies but inter dimensional travel was a new one. Whenever he was in doubt, he would look to the accomplished scientist and businessman. "We need to talk to Dr. Zordon, he'll know what to do"

Jason's brows furrowed as if he was trying to make sense of why Billy would even  _ suggest _ such a thing. So of course, Billy's natural reaction was to keep explaining who the accomplished man was, "He's the head of Zordon Labs, they're the leader in clean energy and green-"

"Maybe in your world" Jason had to put his hand up, the look of horror in his eyes said it all.  _ Uh oh.  _ "Here? Dr. Zordon is the  _ bad guy _ ...he and his wife...they're the ones who" 

Jason glanced to the grave between them, as if one look said it all. Only Billy didn't pick up on the visual implication, the older man just blinked, getting impatient waiting for Jason to finish his sentence, "Who what?"

"They killed Spider-Man."

No no no no no. Did Doctor Zordon his mentor marry Rita Repulsa? In Billy's world Rita was a jilted employee who became corrupted over the very powercoins they created...that power almost destroyed their small town in a fit of rage against him. Worse. The power coins were in the wrong hands and with that much power between them...

They were the cause of the dimensional rift. The reason why Billy was sucked away from his home and the people he loved. 

As if on cue, a white van drove up and came to a park beside the church. A logo printed on the side of it was a big bold red Z in a green circle. Doctor Zordon. Billy's spider senses were going  _ off _ like crazy, and within moments the pair of spider-men were being shot at with tranquilizers. How did they find them? Was Billy giving off an interdimensional residue? As the two started to scramble out of there, Billy noticed a flashing red light on the back of Jason's letterman jacket. He was hit with a tracer and within the shock the teenager didn't even feel it. No time to really think about it. Billy used his web to snag it off of Jason's jacket it and crush it. 

"Follow me!" Jason called, he knew the streets of this world more than Billy did. This wasn't his New York, and it was  _ Jason _ even if it wasn't  _ his _ Jason...he knew he could trust him.

Zordon and Rita sent out the lowest level of henchmen to try and subdue Jason. They didn't anticipate for an experienced Spider-Man to be with him. Their mistake. In a quick move, Billy webbed onto a street lamp, giving him something to hang on so he could turn around and shoot two quick web-shots to take out their guns. It would buy them some time to get a good head start and put some distance between them.

“You gotta teach me how to do that!” Jason exclaimed, his web shots had only come out during emotional spikes, he hadn’t fully gained control of his powers and that was very clear. 

“Maybe once we’re in a controlled environment!” Billy was too used to the structure of school, as a TA he enjoyed a structure for learning. 

Billy followed as Jason turned the corner into an alleyway. He pulled Billy to the side of the wall, resting a hand on his chest. The two waited as the henchmen comically passed by shouting at each other for letting the spider-kid get away. Idiots. Truly a shame. Dr. Zordon should really invest in paying for some sort of online education as compensation for their crime.

“You can...stop touching me now” This was weird. This wasn’t  _ his _ Jason. He had to keep reminding himself that.

“Yeah hold on” Jason tried to remove his hand from Billy’s shirt but it had gotten stuck, “It... _ does _ this”

“Jason just  _ relax”  _ Billy tried to coach him, but Jason tugged and tugged and tried to force his hand free only to rip Billy’s shirt, leaving a nice hand sized hole in his shirt to reveal the spider symbol of his suit underneath. “Or else...that will happen”

“Oh not again!” Jason sighed, resting his head back against the brick wall in shame, “I’m so sorry” Downtrodden, his shoulders dropped, “I don’t think I have what it takes to be  _ Spider-Man.” _

“Sure you do” Billy knew the frustrations of trying to get used to this odd power set, “You’re…”

“You don’t know me” Jason tried to get the blue cloth off of his hand by trying to rub it against the brick wall behind him, “I’m the one who blows the final game in a bases loaded walk” So he didn’t play football in this universe, huh, “When it boils down to it I  _ choke.  _ The people who depend on me…I let down. I couldn’t save  _ this _ Billy Cranston, I only got in the way and got him killed. The whole world would hate me if they knew the truth”

“He died protecting you, as a superhero that’s what we do. We put our lives on the line for those who can’t protect themselves.” Billy sighed, “The Jason in _my_ world was the quarterback when we were in high school...injured himself on a stupid prank involving stealing a cow and putting it in a rival locker room”

Jason tilted his head, his lips upturned into a smile, “I pushed the principal's desk out onto the roof for senior day” So they had that in common, “...What’s your Jason like?”

“Brave” Billy continued, “He doesn’t have powers, but he worked his butt off to come back from that car accident. He’s not the best at  _ classes _ or a traditional learning environment but put him in action...that’s where he shines. He became a police officer, wanting to do what I do.  _ Help people.  _ It’s a tough job, he’s seen a lot of bad things...a lot of corruption rotting from the inside, but he always does the right thing. He’s a detective now, just got a promotion. He puts his heart into everything he does, and I see that in you...you just need to practice” 

“How…..close are you with...other me?” Jason asked curiously.

“Oh” Billy scratched his cheek, “He’s my boyfriend” A surprised Jason looked at him with wide eyes, yeah this was around the time Earth 2017’s Jason was a little denial about liking men, so that was right on schedule. “We live together, and he’s why I need to get back as soon as possible”

“Huh”

After an awkward moment of silence, Billy spoke, immediately changing the subject, “Let’s have a spider-lesson right now. We can climb this wall and get to the top of this building”

“Okay. I can do that” Sticking was the easy part,  _ unsticking _ was where Jason was having ahem-difficulties. 

Billy was the first to start climbing the wall, explaining to Jason the importance of staying calm and the science behind what  _ was _ happening when their powers were interacting with the surface. Spiders were fascinating. Of course the science aspect of this lesson was going over Jason’s head, he was focusing on not falling to his death. As if Billy would  _ let _ that happen. Billy could say he was proud of Jason’s progress, he had caught up to him in the climb, and even wanted to show off by beating the older man to the top.

“Oh  _ shit.”  _ Billy had only assumed by Jason’s language that he couldn’t unstick himself from the roof but, moments later when he got to the top he understood. Something wasn’t right. “We have to help them”

What was going on in this world? The two reached the roof to find that Dr. Zordon and Rita Repulsa didn’t just send  _ footsoldiers _ to hunt Jason. That would’ve been too easy. A man with mechanical wings was facing off with  _ two more spiders.  _ Oh golly. Only  _ these _ spiders were...spider-girls. Spider-Women? Billy wasn’t sure what the appropriate term was. The dimensional rifts must have been worse than he thought.

One in a black, white, and pink skin tight Spider-suit fully covering her face and even added the fashion statement of a hood was flipping around with elegance, using her web to try and latch onto the man’s wing. The other woman didn’t have a  _ traditional _ spider costume, she didn’t wear a mask so Billy was able to get a better look. The second woman wore a  _ bold _ yellow and red jacket with black sleeves, black tights, and wore yellow lensed sunglasses as opposed to hiding her identity with a mask. It was even more bizarre to see a  _ spider _ shoot electricity from her hands as opposed to a web.

Billy quickly sprung into action, facing a similar villain with wings called the Vulture. “Get his other wing!” He instructed the girl in pink, he bent his back enough to avoid a hit, “We can hold him and yellow here can use her powers on the suit!”

“What can I do?” Jason was hesitant to jump into the fray, he didn’t have enough control of his powers  _ but _ he also didn’t want to seem like a total putz. He wanted to help. 

“You’ll see your opening, get a good hit in” As a baseball player, Jason’s top half would carry most of his muscle. He may not have control of shooting web, but Billy was  _ sure _ his super strength would do the trick. 

Despite being strangers, despite not knowing what dimension they were from there was a connection there. Maybe it was having the instincts of a spider. Maybe it was their experiences of being a hero. Or maybe on a deeper level, their souls were entwined. Billy didn’t have enough evidence to really sway any of his hypotheses. 

The bird man flew up, wanting to get the high ground as there were now  _ four _ people to have to worry about. “Now!” Billy and the Spider in Pink shot their webs up, one taking each wing and pulling down as hard as they could. Billy watched in surprise as the one in the red and yellow jacket could  _ fly, _ she swiftly moved behind him to use her electricity powers to completely short circuit the mechanical center of the wings. Once the power of his suit was out, Billy and Pinkie were able to tug with ease bringing him crashing into the roof where Jason landed the final blow, one fierce punch to knock him out. It was then that Billy got a good look at the sigal on it’s back...the Vulture suit was made by Zordon Labs. Fantastic. They weren’t safe out on the streets.

“What do we do? Just leave him here?” Jason asked, looking from Billy, to the two women; all who clearly had more experience on the field. “No huh? That’s a police thing? Oh! Is this where you’d leave him hanging upside down in a web like as a gift? With a little note?”

“You put notes?” The girl in pink looked to Billy as he clearly was the newcomer that had the most experience. 

“I like adding notes” He nodded enthusiastically, “It’s like when my mom used to put notes in my lunchbox in high school”

“Charming” The one in yellow and red folded her arms, she was clearly not amused with the situation. Wait...her voice was all  _ too _ familiar. 

“Trini?” Billy asked in surprise, the dark hair, her height, that same scowl she’d have on her face when dealing with an overly drunk flirter at the bar...oh yeah this was definitely the Trini he had grown up with. His childhood friend. “What... _ what?”  _

“How do you know my name?” 

“We grew up on the same street” As kids, despite Trini being the shorter one she was always the tougher one. She defended him against the bullies that liked to step on his crayons or push him around on the playground. “It’s me,  _ Billy Cranston”  _

Trini and the girl in pink turned their heads to face one another, as if exchanging a silent conversation. “Billy’s dead”

“I’m from another dimension. I’m guessing so are you ladies” Billy exhaled, taking a moment to breathe. Jason decided to sit down on the Vulture’s back, making sure he stayed down as the more qualified spider’s were trying to figure out what’s going on. “In my world I’m Spider-Man. I’ve been Spider-Man since high school, which is really hard to do in a small town. The three of us” He motioned between himself, Trini and Jason as he didn’t know the identity of the spider-girl in pink. “We all went to school together”

“Oh we’re definitely from different dimensions alright” Trini sighed, “I’m not  _ like _ you guys, I wasn't  _ bit _ by some fluke.” She rubbed her forehead, hating to explain this part of her life. “My parents research was funded by HYDRA. Yeah. The bad guys. Shit went sideways, my pregnant mother was hit by a laser beam and guess who got powers? Me, the fetus. They mysteriously disappeared and I was raised by HYDRA. I lived and breathed HYDRA. I’m no hero, I’m an assassin...well...I was an assassin” Trini wasn’t exactly  _ proud _ of her past, “It wasn’t until a team at SHIELD under Commander Zordon’s order, decided to give me a chance to do good…” Trini looked to Billy, “Billy Cranston, Jason Scott, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Tommy Oliver...you’re my team. You’re  _ Agents of Shield.”  _

Agents of Shield!? Jason and Billy were of course mentally picturing how their lives would be  _ different,  _ and how they would look in their uniforms. If Billy  _ wasn’t _ Spider-Man being a SHIELD agent to protect the world would have been so cool. 

“Kimberly Hart?” Jason was able to pick that name out of the lineup, “I know her, she’s the new girl at my school”

“Yeah about that” The girl in pink finally decided to speak up, it was her turn to share. First she lowered her hood and took off her mask to reveal that, like Jason, she was more of a teenager than an adult like Billy and Trini. Unlike the Kimberly Billy had known and loved, this one was a bit edgier. Her hair was cut  _ short,  _ into a punk rockin’ fauxhawk, her ear had about six piercings along the edge of her outer ear, she was very punk rock it took Billy by surprise for sure. “I’ve been here for a couple of weeks now. Thought I’d be a “student here” to try and pick up some clues of what’s happened to me or how I can get back. I ran into you...when my spider senses went off I knew we had a connection. Didn’t you feel that?”

“Oh. I didn’t think those senses were  _ spider senses”  _ ……….

“Gross.” Trini said sternly, she was all too used to being around  _ adults.  _

“Sorry” Jason was quick to apologize to the tiny woman that could easily kick his ass, he laughed nervously, “I’m sorry this is all so new to me I don’t know what’s going on or uhm” He couldn’t explain himself very well, “Your new hair looks great”

Trini and Billy both looked confused, Kimberly shook her head,  _ annoyed,  _ “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So talk about something else then, what’s your story?” Billy asked, in his world Kimberly was a cheerleader from their high school who went to college and became a lawyer, she’s working as a district attorney to put criminals behind bars. She’s the order to Jason and Zack’s law. 

“Right. So I’m the lead singer of my band, got bit by a spider yadda yadda. My dad’s the police chief so that made things complicated yadda yadda my boyfriend Tommy Oliver became like...oozed by an alien thing. He became  _ Venom. _ We fought. He died. I don’t like talking about it.” Clearly. “I don’t like letting people get close. We’re not going to become friends after this, I just want to  _ go home.”  _

“Tommy Oliver is  _ Venom?”  _ Billy asked wondering how similar their worlds really were...the Emerald Spider he faced off with sounded  _ too _ familiar with Kimberly’s story. 

“In my world Tommy Oliver was a traitor” Trini shook her head, “He was with HYDRA the whole time, he even snuck by me. Which is saying a lot considering...He was  _ good,  _ he was in deep”

“Was?” Jason asked, unsure if he liked Trini’s use of tenses. 

“There was no saving him.”

“Tommy Oliver is my best friend…he’s...” Jason glanced down to the ground, he didn’t like the sound of Tommy Oliver turning bad in everyone else’s dimension, he looked to Billy  _ hoping _ for a different result. “What about Earth 2017? What’s Tommy like there?”

“Tommy Oliver is Jason’s boss where I’m from...he’s the one that promoted him to detective” If he was the Emerald Spider...oh no; he was far too close to Jason and Zack, even Kimberly to some extent. “He’s on the loose right now, I have to go back!  _ My _ Jason’s in trouble”

“Look pal we all wanna go home” Kimberly folded her arms, “We all have  _ people _ to get back to”

“I thought you didn’t “let people get close”.” Trini was amused by the teenage Kimberly’s clear attitude.

“Duh, I have parents. They’re probably freaked out” Kimberly sighed, “And my band’s working hard to get a little tour going…you guessed it. Trini Gomez is our drummer, Jason Scott plays bass, Zack Taylor is on guitar and Billy Cranston is our keyboards...Tommy Oliver also did vocals with me…he’s the one that got our band together...we’re together because of him. I can’t let them down.” Even if she was being distant, that band was what kept their friends memory alive.

“What’s your band called?” Jason asked, more curious about  _ that _ version of him. If this was Kimberly of that world? Everyone had to look badass and sexy from that dimension. 

“The Green Dragonz” 

“Oh a  _ Z  _ instead of an  _ S _ how  _ cool”  _ Trini laughed, she was around Kimberly long enough that they had a playful raport going. Kimberly simply rolled her eyes and nudged the other woman.

“It’s funny in my world you two are about to get married” Billy laughed, motioning from the young woman and the SHIELD agent. 

_ “What!?”  _ Kimberly exclaimed, Trini on the other hand didn’t look as... _ surprised.  _ Was she close to the Kimberly from her world? There were so many questions.

“Hot” That comment from Jason earned a glare from all three of them. “Right…uhm, sorry” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t know the Kimberly, Trini, or  _ Zack.  _ Of  _ my _ world. Billy’s...dead and...quite honestly this is all really weird for me”

“Can we contact SHIELD?” Billy asked Trini, the other adult of this situation, “If anyone could help us it would be  _ them”  _

“Trust me, that was the first thing I tried” The secret agent sighed, “Only to find out they aren’t a  _ thing _ anymore”

“Yeah...that went sideways” Jason, the one from this universe explained, “It wasn’t good.”

“So it’s just us” Billy concluded, “Well, I think the first thing we have to do is take Vulture here to the police. Then lay low...if Zordon and Rita are hunting for Spider’s…”

“I uh, I know a place where we could go” Jason offered, the three other spider’s were a bit reluctant, but what other choice did they have? They didn’t know the in’s and outs of this universe like Jason...sticking together would be their best option.

*****

The sewers. Kimberly was  _ not _ happy at all that Jason had taken them completely underground. The punk rock girl folded her arms, and raised her head up as if that would help with the smell. Billy was used to the sewers, a lot of his greatest battles were under New York City, which was fine...there were fewer chances for civilians to get hurt. Trini seemed unphased by it as well, the secret agent must have plenty of experience with oddball sort of missions. As A SHIELD agent she’d be prepared for anything. 

“Are we there yet?” Spider-Kim practically whined, sighing heavily, for being in her early twenties she sure was acting like a child. 

“Almost” Jason brought them to a gate, an odd sort of gate that was protected by a lock with a keycode. “I found this place the night Billy died…it’s a Spider-Base”

“Something tells me  _ this _ Billy Cranston isn’t going to pass a fingerprint clearing” Trini wasn’t the first to notice the stark difference between the Billy of this world and the Billy of Earth 2017. With it being the topic of alternate dimensions, she didn’t bother to ask why Billy looked different  _ here _ compared to the rest of their worlds. 

“I can at least get us through this first part” Billy was confident that he could guess a keycode, “1974”

With a few quick beeps the locked door open, much to the surprise of the other three. “Significance?” Trini asked, she and Billy being the more mature ones were the first to step into the darkness.

“That was the year Dolly Parton’s  _ Jolene  _ came out. It was one of my dad’s favorite songs” Billy chuckled, taking a moment to wonder what the Dolly Parton of this world would be like. “He was really into country songs, it’s really the last of what I have left of him”

“Sorry to hear that” Trini pulled her cell phone from her jacket so she could create a fake light, it wasn’t  _ much _ of an underground layer, an old time computer, really mostly trinkets were here and a worn out couch. With it being a public domain this Billy didn’t keep anything  _ serious _ here, no spider suits nothing to point his evidence.

“Sorry to hear your parents were evil scientists” Though this wasn’t  _ his _ Jason, Trini or Kimberly he still felt that bond of friendship, that need to still  _ care _ about them. 

“This place sucks” Kimberly of course was the first to complain.

“We wanted to lay low right? A chance to regroup? Doctor Zordon is up there hunting so...unless you have any suggestions” Jason argued back, getting defensive as the one who had taken them all there in the first place. He wasn’t great at fighting, he didn’t know how to use his powers, really this was the way he could contribute to the cause.

“Shhhh” Trini put a hand up, trying to silence the younger spider’s as she stepped closer to the computer. Something didn’t sit right with the secret agent, “Something’s not right” Her back straightened as she turned to look in Billy’s direction, “Do you sense that?”

Billy inhaled, taking in all of the scents, the sewer was gross but there was one thing that stuck out...the cologne...the smell of pure angst. “We’re not alone.”

It was still too dark in the sewer, with only working off of Trini’s cellphone it was hard to make out anything. Something from above came down and swooped Jason up into the air, the teenage boy yelped in surprise. Moments later he was dangling from the ceiling like a villain left for the police ...tangled in web. 

“Oh  _ shit!”  _ Kimberly was the next to face the music, suffering the same fate as Jason. Trini couldn’t move her phone quick enough to see the assailant. If Tommy Oliver of this world was a high school student...he couldn’t be the Emerald Spider---or Venom---or whatever he would be called. This was someone else,  _ something  _ else.

Whatever it was, it’s tactics were to stick to the ceiling and come down from above...using the darkness as a cloak. Smart, but not smart enough for the experience of the two remaining spiders. Spider-Woman tossed the phone to Billy, the one with the light source would be the one attacked last and she was raring to be picked off. With a different power set than the trio, she had a bit of an advantage. Sure enough she waited until she was grabbed to shoot off a burst of electricity, gabbing the man by his neck and slammed him onto the ground. “Find a goddamn light” For being so small, Trini had straddled the stranger, keeping him pinned underneath her while Billy was quick to find some sort of light in the room. Poor Kimberly and Jason looked like flies, struggling in the air. Billy was quick to gently pull them down. 

The  _ moment _ Kimberly was freed she walked over to the man Trini had pinned down and kicked him, “What the  _ fuck  _ dude!?”

“....What she said” Jason was rubbing the back of his neck, his body wasn’t having a good time being hung upside down for so long.

“Who is it?” Billy asked, the man in all black had a  _ cowl _ and a bright yellow  _ spider _ logo on his chest. It was odd. If he was a  _ spider _ from another dimension...Billy didn’t feel that  _ connection _ like he did immediately with Jason and Kimberly. Was he like Trini? Someone who wasn’t bit by a spider at all.

“We’re going to find out” Trini ripped the cowl from the man’s face like Freddy on Scooby Doo to reveal a chiseled...familiar face, “Zack?”

Jason only looked confused as he hadn’t met his Zack of this world, Kimberly mostly looked impressed...her cheeks flushing slightly, this older Zack...he was pretty hot. Trini only slapped him upside the head, getting off him as quickly as possible. “Let me guess,  _ another _ dimension”

Zack got to his feet, his eyes narrowing. “Apparently” His spider suit was much  _ different  _ than the rest of the teams. The glaring difference being the webbed cape...didn’t he know that the major rule of being a  _ spider man _ was  _ no capes?  _ Then again what kind of Spider-Man wore a  _ utility belt.  _ “I’m sorry for earlier, you can never be too careful”

“It’s okay, I’m sure this new world is super scary” Kimberly sure changed her tune quickly, she of  _ course _ had to ask, “...What exactly is  _ your _ story?”

“Right.” Zack seemed reluctant to talk, which was ironic...in Billy’s world Zack couldn’t shut the hell up. “When I was young, my parents took me to see a movie. Only. I didn’t realize that would be the last time I would ever see them. We were mugged in the alleyway, my father owns Taylor Industries so of course he was an easy target. Something went wrong. My parents were both shot and killed leaving me...I swore that I was going to bring vengeance and put an end to crime.  _ My way.”  _

Billy seemed  _ extremely  _ suspicious of Zack’s story, “....That’s  _ Batman’s _ origin story”

“Who’s Batman?” Zack was  _ serious.  _ Kimberly, Trini and Jason all knew the DC Comics superhero...a work of  _ fiction.  _ “I’m Spiderman”

“Okay “Spiderman” how exactly were you inspired to take on this... _ mantle?”  _ Trini asked with a tilt of her head, her questioning was much more intimidating than Billy. 

“I fell in a well outside of our mansion...underneath was a cave. There I came face to face with my greatest fear”

“Bats?” Jason suggested, only to receive the harshest of glares from the gruff man.

“Spiders.” Zack tapped the bright yellow spider sigil on his chest, as if that was the most obvious answer in the world. These people were idiots. “So I became Spiderman.” No hyphen. Hyphen’s were for dweebs. “And used my greatest fear against my enemies.”

“Huh” Kimberly didn’t know  _ what _ to make out of this revelation. “Sooooooo you don’t have powers? But your web? It felt just  _ like _ ours” 

“I created the web in the Spiderlab, as well as this suit to give me traction to climb walls, Spidergoggles for night vision as well as other tools” Zack nodded his head, it was hard for Billy to adjust to  _ this.  _ Zack here not only was the richest man in his city, but he was also  _ Batman,  _ and extremely intelligent. 

“Do you have a Spidermobile?” Jason asked the most important question.

“Of course.”  _ Of course he did.  _ Billionaire playboy by day, “Spiderman” by night.

“Hold on, hold on” Kimberly  _ had _ to ask, “Since we  _ all _ seem to keep crossing paths in our worlds, who are  _ we?  _ To you?”

“Mmm” Zack first pointed his finger to Jason, “Jason Scott, son of acrobats who died in a freak circus accident. I adopted him, he became my ward and took on the mantle of Arachnid” 

“I’m your  _ sidekick?”  _ Jason wasn’t too thrilled at that revelation, but it was still cool to hear that he was still a superhero...in some sense… “I’m your  _ son?”  _

“Adopted.” Zack was quick to move on, pointing to Kimberly next, “You are Spidergirl, the daughter of police Commissioner Hart”

“Sounds like we have  _ that _ in common” Kimberly sighed, so in Zack’s universe she was also doing the superheroing behind her family's back. 

“You two are a thing, it’s annoying young love” He motioned between Jason and Kimberly, the two youngest of the group promptly took a step away from the other, not too thrilled about learning  _ that _ coupling. 

“Trini Gomez you are Spiderwoman, despite the name we don’t work together very often. We don’t play well together.” Zack then glanced over to Billy, “And you...work at the Daily Planet in Metropolis, you’re a famous reporter”  _ Superman.  _ Billy tried not to gasp, he was the freaking  _ Clark Kent  _ of Zack’s “not bat” Batman world. 

“Now if we can get to a more  _ important _ line of business. The longer we stay outside our dimension the more it’ll slowly start to kill us. We’re not  _ meant _ to be here” Zack sat back down at the old fashioned computer, typing away furiously, “It’s clear what we  _ have _ to do”

“We have to go up against Rita Repulsa and Doctor Zordon. Reverse the effects of their device to send us home...and then destroy their power coins, make sure this never happens again” Trini continued his thought process, working in tandem with the Bat-Spiderman.

“But if you guys are sent home that means whoever's  _ left _ has to be the one to destroy the power coins” Jason knew that would be him, he was Spider-Man of  _ this  _ world after all. “I can barely shoot a web, how am I supposed to destroy power coins?”

“Well” Billy was the first to speak up, “We’re a  _ team _ now, and between us, you’ve got some great teachers. So we’re going to do a crash course in what it means to be a Spider while Zack and I take turns creating something that will reverse their device.” Billy firmly nodded, “Together, we can do anything”

Kimberly could teach him web shooting, Zack the elements of stealth, Trini was the best hand to hand combatant, while Billy...he could teach him the heart...that  _ great power comes great responsibility.  _

“Go team?” Kimberly wasn’t  _ sure.  _ They didn’t have a lot of time to make a nobody like Jason into an experienced superhero but this was the hand they were dealt. “Just don’t choke”

It was a  _ long  _ couple of hours in the secret sewer hideout. Getting Jason up to speed on the hero basics wasn’t easy but they were going to give it their all. Each one of them had to learn how to run, they stumbled along the way but they got here. The only difference would be Jason wouldn’t be alone facing up against this Billy’s greatest of enemies. They were a team, a unit, the bond of trust was there. Each one had their strengths, their weaknesses. Zack was only a human with man made material, Trini had a different power set all together. Kimberly, Billy and Jason had the spider senses on their side, a way to tell if any of the others were in danger. If Jason fell, there would be four others to lift him up. That in itself made all the difference. He wouldn’t be alone.

Billy thought back on his homeworld, his friends...his boyfriend. He wasn’t alone there either. Not really. 

The stakes were high, but then again, they were always high. That was part of the job. Part of what being a  _ superhero  _ was all about. 

Kimberly pulled out Billy Cranston’s first janky homemade suit out of a closet, it wasn’t anything special on the outside but...it was a little piece of Billy for Jason to wear...to honor. It would keep his identity a secret and do the job well enough. Zack pulled a floppy disk out of the old school computer, yeah---that wasn’t going to work. They were going to have to make a pit stop at a Buy Best along the way to transfer the shutdown program into a usb flash drive. And THEN they could face off with the villainous Dr. Zordon and his wife…. _ Rita.  _

*****

5 spiders used the night sky to cloak themselves as they swung (or in Trini’s case just  _ fly) _ across the city, their goal? Zordon Labs. Jason felt more confident in costume, Kim’s web slinging 101 was enough to get him through the basics of going forward. Press. Release. As a student athlete Jason going easily get into the repetition of the distance swinging as if another exercise at the gym. 

“We’re going to need codenames!” Jason was having the time of his life, the task seemed less daunting with four...well, three and a half professionals by his side. Jury was still out on Kimberly as she was still young compared to the other three. “We can’t have  _ three Spider-Mans _ that’s going to be confusing”

“We can’t have two  _ Spider-Women  _ either” Kimberly pointed out, her eyes behind her mask narrowed at Trini flying ahead of her.

“That’s an easy one to solve. I’m Spider _ -Woman _ and you’re Spider _ -Girl”  _ Trini teased, turning around, laying backwards, making her flight look effortless while the others had to muscle their way to make some distance. “Or would you rather be Spider-Punk? Pink Spider or” Trini tapped her chin in thought, her smile widening, “What has an S at the end that we can turn into a Z?”

“Oh shut the fuck up” Kimberly snapped, through laughter. It was amazing to her how Trini could come from such a dark place only to flow so easily with the girl who wanted to shut everyone out. “I  _ guess _ I can settle for Spider-Girl” Trini would  _ only _ win this round as she was the  _ older one.  _

“What about us?” Jason asked the women for advice on how to solve this pressing issue. 

“Spider-Kid” Kimberly and Trini spoke in tandem. The longer the group spent together the more it felt like they fell into a similar rhythm to home…

“Well  _ I’m _ Spider-Man” Billy held that title since he was in high school, while Zack suffered his trauma at a young age he didn’t start fighting crime until he was in his early twenties. 

“I’m Spiderman.” Zack insisted gruffly. How he interacts with people on a superficial level may’ve been different than the down on his luck hopeful Zack from his world...but the two had one major thing in common. They were both stubborn as heck.

“Should we flip a coin for it?” Jason had already accepted the teasing of the group, that until he was the lone spider of this dimension he could be Spider-Kid.

“No I’m Spiderman. He’s Spider _ - _ Man. There’s a difference.”

“On paper maybe!” Kimberly was growing quickly fed up with this stupid non-argument. It was as if she was back home, dealing with the members of the Dragonz trying to figure out their set lineup for a gig. 

“What if! What if...we say Spider-Hyphen-Man” Jason tried to keep the peace, trying to find a happy medium.

“That sounds perfect.” Zack could agree, thus making himself the lone Spiderman, and the winner.

“No! That is the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard of” As someone who worked as a  _ professional secret agent _ Trini wanted to make her stance very clear, “Codenames are supposed to be short and sweet. If say I were shot and would like my co-workers attention I’m not going to waste my extra breath on adding the word  _ hyphen.”  _ She was done with  _ boys _ and this immaturity. 

Billy glanced over to Zack’s direction, the man was wearing a gosh darn  _ cape,  _ there was no way Billy would be giving up the Spider-Man name to him. “What if we just straight up call you Batman?”

“I’m not Batman! Will you stop with that?  _ Spiderman.  _ I am Spiderman. I am the night. I am your deepest-”

“Jesus I do not want to hear the end of whatever  _ this _ is” Trini cut him off effectively, Jason and Kimberly were practically doing everything in their powers not to  _ laugh _ at these three  _ adults.  _ “Billy you will be Spider-Man. Zack for the time being we’ll just call you Venom. Just shut  _ up”  _

The five finally landed on top of Zordon Labs. It wouldn’t be long before his security team would be on them. That was fine, they could all use a little  _ stretch _ before the big event. Zack, Trini and Kimberly were all quick to jump into action, effortlessly getting into the superhero mode. Jason reached out for Billy’s arm, underneath a mask was a scared teenage boy, “What if I can’t do it?”

“Jason.  _ My _ Jason suffers a lot from doubting himself too” Billy knew that the trio of pink, black and yellow could handle the lowest level of security. They could buy him time, “Doubt kills more dreams than failure ever will. I know the stakes are high, higher than a championship game, but you have to take that risk. You are like him in  _ so _ many ways, you’re strong, you’re determined, you don’t give yourself enough credit. You have so much to  _ live _ for. He became a police officer so he can make the world a better place. Don’t focus on  _ you _ focus on  _ them.”  _ Billy motioned to the three other spiders. “Focus on the mission. Get us home. Save the day. Don’t take the time to  _ think _ about not being good enough, take that leap of faith. Light that fire I know is inside you” Billy chuckled, “And when you get home you make a grilled cheese sandwich and bacon, put on a game and reflect then”

Jason was a little weirded out to how Billy  _ knew _ him without really knowing  _ him.  _ This him. “I’m sorry I could never get to know you in this world”

“Then do it for Billy. Finish what he started” Billy poked Jason’s chest, right where the spray painted sloppy spray painted spider rested, “You  _ are _ Spider-Man.”

“We all are.”

“Are you two coming or  _ what?”  _ Kimberly asked from a distance, her arms up in the air, at least twenty security operatives were knocked out for the count around the trio. “Or are we going to do all the heavy lifting?”

“Let’s do this.” Jason nodded, needing that one last boost of confidence before jogging to the door. This was it. The final showdown.

Like most evil doers the dimension altering machinery was at the very  _ bottom _ of the skyscraper, in a basement only few were allowed to even access. By the time the Spider-Crew arrived it appeared as if the nefarious Doctor Zordon and Rita Repulsa were going to fire up the machine again. They already caused enough disturbances in the multiverse, dimensions were  _ not _ something to mess with. As Doctor Zordon turned a knob on the machine, a shooting pain went through Billy, Kimberly, Trini and Zack. The ones who didn’t belong to this world. They needed to act quickly. 

5 against 2 this would be good odds. Zack started off the fight with a bang, literally. Unlike any spider in the group, Zack reached into his utility belt to grab a couple of smoke bombs to set them off and cloak them in a shroud of ambiguity. Doctor Zordon and Rita had to immediately go onto the defensive. Out of Rita’s back sprouted four giant metal claws, this was a far cry from the Rita that Billy had faced off with in high school. Doctor Zordon on the other hand stepped onto a glider to take him up into the air, the propellers at the bottom were able to suck up all of the bad air and clearing their line of sight.

“Well. Well. Look what we have here” Rita balled her fists, her eyes scanning over the intruders. “Squash one spider, 4 more come in its place...how...annoying to say the least”

“Don’t have too much fun with this one dear.” Zordon loving spoke to his wife, it made Billy want to gag. Gross! He then shot off a laser to disperse the spiders. “We’re on a clock”

Their goal was to get Trini to the machine so she could expertly reverse it’s effects. A ragtag team of spiders from another dimension up against a villainous  _ married _ couple. It was safe to say that the pair of lovers had the on field chemistry. One of Rita’s claws grabbed a hold to Zack’s cape, slamming him to the ground and pinning him there. In order to free him, Kimberly and Jason both used a web so they could hang from the ceiling, each shooting down so Billy could grab each side, swinging forward in a mighty kick to knock her back and free the other man. 

Doctor Zordon and Trini were flying around up above, he wasn’t going to let the Spider-Woman near his precious Earth bending machine. It seemed no matter what they did they couldn’t get Trini any closer to the drop zone. For every blast of web, for every punch, Rita had a counter that hit them back twice as hard. Swatting spiders away as if they were  _ flies.  _ Zordon’s glider also had blades, forcing team spider to contort their bodies to try and avoid being stabbed in a drive by gliding. 

“This isn’t working!” Trini shouted, another wave of pain shot through the four of them...they were growing weaker the longer Zordon and Rita held them. 

To make matters worse, swirling above them was the dimensional gate, it had opened and started to break. Rita cackled as Kimberly and Billy had to hold onto Zack, preventing him to flow up into the unknown.

A blast from Zordon’s glider and Billy jumped into the way to take the full brunt of the attack, they were like sitting ducks. While Zordon’s intentions for the machine were for science...Rita just wanted to see the multiverse burn, she had no qualms with murdering a masked hero...or ten. 

“We have to try one more time” Jason was at Billy’s side, helping him onto his feet. “Venom, what’s the most dangerous thing you’ve got in that damn utility belt of yours?”

Zack pulled out a couple of explosives, “Thermite, it burns through almost everything.”

“Like say...giant metal claws?” Trini smirked, the group had to move. They had their plan.

“I’ll distract Zordon” Billy volunteered, if anyone should be going up against the alter ego of his mentor...it should be him. “Give me the override” Trini handed Billy the USB. 

“I’ll go with you.” Jason volunteered, he may’ve failed the Billy of this world but this was his second chance for redemption. Trini, Zack, and Kimberly would have to handle Rita on their own. “No Spider left behind.”

Billy and Jason had to fight the portal trying to suck them in as well as Zordon’s incredible speed. Shooting web and slinging against the walls was starting to take a toll on Billy. He simply had to fight through the pain, he couldn’t leave this Jason in the lurch to fight two supervillains. With Zordon, he relied everything on the glider he was riding. Zordon always relied on technology in his universe and would always delegate everything else to others. He wasn’t a powerful man, simply a smart man. 

“We need to knock him off his glider” Billy shot a web at Jason’s hand, “How good is your pitch?”

“Pretty good I’d say” Jason at his core was an athlete. Whether it be football or baseball, Jason’s strength rested in his arm and the accuracy of finding the ball’s receiver. Billy knew a thing or two about force, Zordon was coming in at such a high speed that the best way to knock him off was give him that equal and opposite reaction. 

“Aim for the glider.”

An explosion went off, an off balance Rita wildly swung one of her mechanical clawed arms in Kimberly’s direction, treating it less like a claw and more like a scorpion’s honed dagger. Trini swooped into her, tackling Kimberly to the ground and further away...those girls always had one another’s back. Jason started to swing in a circle, becoming the center force of gravity, this throw was less like a pitcher on the mound and more like a hammer thrower at the Olympics. Billy would keep up with the speed, running in the circle to gain more and more power. On three Jason had let go flinging Billy at Zordon, the Spider-Man reeled his fist back and sent the evil “doctor” straight into the dimensional vortex he had created. That couldn’t have ended well for him. Now with his glider, Billy was able to approach the machine and put in the USB overdrive. 

“Wait!” Kimberly’s voice cried out. “Looks like you’ve earned an all expenses paid honeymoon” One more explosion from Zack’s arsenal, and Trini was able to grab Rita by her remaining mechanical arm. Throwing it into the vortex to follow her husband. The hooded girl in pink and white snickered at her witty comment, “Oh, that was a good one”

“We don’t have much time left” Despite the win against the terrible twosome, Zack collapsed to the ground, his body weakening. “I feel...it’s getting cold.”

“Don’t you dare die on me yet” Trini weakly tapped him with her foot, “Billy it’s now or never!”

Billy pressed the command key and the vortex turned blue, slowly spinning in the other direction. “When the last of us is through that portal...destroy the power coins and get out of here. That’ll close the gate forever.”

“Gotcha” Jason took off his mask so he could say one last goodbye to the strangers that he had called friends, “I’ll never forget you guys...and I hope to never have to see you again”

Zack was the first to go, followed by Trini, then Kimberly. With Billy being the one to remain he rested a hand on Jason's shoulder, "Remember, with great power comes great responsibility. You _are_ Spider-Man."

"No, we're _all_ Spider-Man...I'm just Jason Scott" The teenager smiled, "Now go, you have to save _me" _

*****

Billy landed with a thump on the streets of New York, right where he had been left off...as if no time had passed at all. Shoot. He needed to catch up with the Emerald Spider aka Tommy Oliver before he ripped the police station apart. Feeling his strength return to him he dashed down the street, leaping over in awe citizens. Just another battle to face. 

There may be millions of different spiders, or heroes around the multiverse, but there was only  _ one _ Billy Cranston of Earth 2017...and with the love of his life at his side, as well as his best friends there was no enemy he couldn’t face.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Zack is Batman haha since Into the Spider-Verse is so fun and playful I thought it'd be a little different per the course. (I also really love DC so)
> 
> Kimberly is obviously Gwen Stacy  
Trini is based off of Jessica Drew's Spider-Woman  
and Jason is Miles Morales in this scenario


End file.
